Table-top power tools are used in a wide variety of applications including wood working and metal working. Table-top power tools are typically mounted to a flat work surface (i.e., the table surface) configured to support a workpiece. The table allows the user to more easily manipulate the workpiece and move the workpiece in relation to a stationary power tool. Alternatively, the table may also be configured to allow the user to move the power tool in relation to the workpiece.
An example of a table-top power tool is a table saw which includes a circular saw blade. The circular saw blade extends through an opening in the table top surface, and a work piece, typically a piece of wood, is placed on the table top for cutting. Some table saws include only stationary saw blades and other table saws allow for linear movement of the saw blade along the surface of the table.
Table saws may be used to cut workpieces of many different sizes ranging from relatively small pieces to relatively large pieces. Accordingly, table saws have been provided in the past with adjustable work surfaces. These table saws typically include sliding or telescoping table surfaces. While these table surfaces have allowed the user to effectively increase or decrease the length of one area of the table, they have remained limited in other respects. In particular, past table surfaces for power tools have generally failed to provide a table surface capable of providing many different configurations and sizes. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to produce a table surface for a power tool that is capable of being arranged in multiple configurations and sizes. It would also be desirable if such table surface were relatively easy to for the user to manipulate and set up for various different types of workpieces and cuts. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such table surface could be easily incorporated into the table surface by the manufacturer at a relatively small additional cost.